


Jail Break

by BestName_Ever



Category: Original Work, sister squad
Genre: Arrest, Bar Room Brawl, Cat Fights, Crack and Angst, Daddy Issues, Hospitals, Illegal Activities, Implied Nudity, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jail, Louis Vuitton, Meghan Trainor - Freeform, Multi, Prison, Prison Escape, Reality TV, botched, fan behavior, identify theft, rich girl check, stuggling writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestName_Ever/pseuds/BestName_Ever
Summary: “Hey, why is there a patient walking around without supervision?” A nurse questioned, her hand still gripping Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah quickly pulled out her fake ID.Then she realized it wasn’t actually her ID. Instead, it was a coupon for a free egg roll from her favorite Chinese restaurant.It was also expired.Crackhead energy meets daddy issues and student loans. After just one chapter, you'll wish that it was ten minutes ago, when you did not know when this existed :D
Relationships: James Charles/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah only had one thought entering that hospital: security here sucked. It took her weeks to get that fake ID and she didn’t even get a chance to use it. Nope. Just walked right on in, no questions asked. The lady at the desk didn’t even ask for her name. Honestly, it was quite underwhelming. She had this whole thing planned to a T, she even memorized all of the information on the ID and created a tragic backstory for her new persona. Her mother had just passed away, it was all terribly tragic. Her only saving grace would be getting some useful information out of this place and getting out without getting caught. But that wasn’t too much of a worry. She got in just fine. Getting out should be a piece of cake. 

But there was one slight problem; She had no idea where she was. You see, while she spent so much time judging their lack of questions, she didn’t actually ask any questions herself. Just took a right here, a left there, and now she was hopelessly and utterly lost. It also didn’t help that all the doors and halls looked the same. She thought about grabbing a lab coat and just following someone, but she already had the perfect subject in mind: Stephanie. Now she just had to find her. She spent the next few minutes hiding behind various trash cans and scattered hospital beds in an attempt to find her muse. It’s not like anyone would notice, even if she was slightly humming the mission impossible theme as she went. At least that’s what she thought. There were a few people walking around who noticed her, but didn’t care enough to do anything. They just silently judged her and carried on with their busy day. 

And then she saw her, blue scrubs and everything. She was kind of hoping for a cool coat though, but it was fine. Stephanie turned the corner, reading something on a clipboard and tapping a pen against the top. This was perfect! Studying her right in her natural habitat! Sarah quickly pulled out her phone and typed down a very important note: Clipboard. Yeah, that was pretty much all she got. But that was probably more than Addy Miller-Lee had and at that point, that’s all she cared about. Stupid Addy. 

Addy had always been her rival at Ravenwing Studios ever since Sarah took the lead on Red Sails and left Addy to lead on Mansion’s Heartbreak. No one liked Mansion’s Heartbreak. No one. But this was her chance! All she had to do was- wait. Where was Stephanie? Sarah was so lost in her own inner monologue about Addy that she lost track of her only info source. Sarah hoped Stephanie had just entered the nearest hospital room. She decided to try and follow, opening the first door she saw. Unfortunately, there was no Stephanie in the room. Fortunately, there was a Frances, and that was always a good source of drama.

There was another person in the room that Sarah had never seen before. But it seemed like he and Frances were pretty close. She stepped towards him and then they were pretty close physically as well. Like, _ really _ close. Frances had a hand on his arm and leaned in to whisper something just loud enough for Sarah to hear. Sarah quickly pulled out her phone to type up some more notes.

*** insert dialogue here***

Sarah decided that she probably couldn’t include that kind of language in her PG-13 story anyways and simply wrote down, ‘flirting in dark room with the beds.’ She looked over to one of the beds and made eye contact with someone lying on the top bunk, most of their face covered with the blanket. She looked back down to Frances and the other man and decided that was her cue to leave. She was feeling rather proud of the information that she gathered and decided that it was time to go. She walked down the white halls but felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her back.

“Hey, why is there a patient walking around without supervision?” A nurse questioned, her hand still gripping Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah quickly pulled out her fake ID. 

Then she realized it wasn’t actually her ID.

Instead, it was a coupon for a free egg roll from her favorite Chinese restaurant.

It was also expired.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: GIVE ME A BREAK

Frances looked up when she heard the door slam. She didn’t see anyone enter but then again, she had been a bit busy. It seemed like her life was flashing before her eyes as she pictured the worst: did her boss just walk in on her “messing around” with one of the surgical interns? Was she going to get fired? Because this wouldn’t be the first time she got caught…

“Sorry, I gotta go!” She exclaimed with paranoia in her voice.

“Are we still on for tonight?” He inquired, confused after her demeanor had taken a full 180.

“Um, just text me!!” With that, she was gone. She could hear him yelling that he didn’t have her number, but she was too concerned by the fact she may not have a job anymore to care about her boy toy. Frances eyed the hallway looking for the iconic receding hairline of her boss, but only found a woman thrashing her arms as she was dragged to the elevator. Wait a minute...was that Sarah? She thought she recognized the old, baggy t-shirt she was wearing and the glasses that reflected all light even from several meters away. Yup. It was definitely Sarah. But why was she at the hospital? And where was that nurse taking her?

“Yo! Did you get the discharge paperwork for the guy in room 69?” Stephanie asked as she rounded the corner, clipboard in hand. She stopped in front of Frances who was still staring towards the elevator with a mix of confusion and concern on her face.

“Please tell me that I’m not the only one who saw Sarah getting manhandled by Susan.” Frances said after she had knocked herself out of her daze and turned to face her fellow nurse.

“Sarah’s here?” Stephanie turned to see where Frances was staring at, looking over just as the elevator doors closed.

“I mean, she’s been wearing the same thing since middle school. I think I’d be able to recognize her at this point.”

“Should we go after her?”

“Do we have to?”

“Probably… She is paying for dinner tonight. I’ve been looking forward to some awesome takeout all day.” 

Frances sighed and went to go ask one of the other nurses. They informed her that a patient that was admitted to the psych ward had escaped, but thankfully Susan had captured them and took them back. Frances just stared at the woman, shocked. She could picture Sarah in a psych ward, but not yet- this wasn’t the time! They needed to find some way of getting her back out. There was no way in hell that they were going to pay for their own dinners when they could just freeload off of poverty-stricken Sarah.

“I might have a plan…” Frances said to Stephanie as the two girls watched a nurse pass by them with a dining cart. Without saying anything, she grabbed Stephanie’s hand and they ran off to another hospital wing. It certainly looked questionable from a coworker’s point of view, but by now the staff was used to the dynamic duo causing trouble at work. 

“We have dinner for an ‘Ivan Gibbson’!” Stephanie called out, rolling the food cart alongside Frances. The two made sure to hide their master plan by forcing big smiles on their faces. 

“He’s in solitary confinement right now. They just caught him trying to escape,” the nurse said, looking up her clipboard. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the two but shook her head. She had better things to worry about. “Uh, third door on your left.”

“Thank you so much!” They said cheerfully. The plates and utensils clinked together as the cart went rolling down the hallway; little did the nurse know, there was no food on them at all. The cart halted in front of a door that read ‘solitary confinement’ in big letters. This was the place. Frances took out her keycard, swiped it, and pushed the door open. Sarah was sitting on the bed having an existential crisis at all the chaos that had gone down in the last thirty minutes or so. Was this really her life now?

“Hey loser, we’re breaking you out of here.” Frances announced as she opened the skirt of the rolling cart to reveal an empty bottom tray.

“Uhh, what do you expect me to do with that?” Sarah questioned.

“Get in it,” Frances said.

“How ‘bout no…” Sarah cringed, thinking about the claustrophobia that she would feel in that tiny space.

“Just get in the cart Sarah!” 

“No, I refuse!” 

“Get in the fucking cart!” Stephanie yelled, practically shoving her friend on the floor. Sarah pouted but allowed Stephanie to drag her by the arm to the cart. “Get in or I will make you get in.”

“All right, all right, getting in.” 

Once Sarah was safely in the empty space that the two women had made for their friend, they straightened out the tablecloth and began to wheel her out of the room. 

A doctor was about to head into ‘Ivan’’s room when the two pulled the cart out from the doorway. 

“Excuse me, Germy, but you might not want to go in there right now. Ivan just got his dinner, and he made it clear to me he is very self-conscious about eating while people are in the same room. I think you should give him some privacy and come back in like ten minutes.” Frances suggested. 

The doctor, Jeremy Cox, informally known to the friends as Germy Cocks, looked up from the stack of papers he was holding and glared.“I don’t have time for your shenanigans right now. I’m on a schedule.” He just pushed past her and proceeded to enter the room. 

Frances mouthed the word “run” to Stephanie and the two began to sprint to the elevator in order to get Sarah down to the first floor. Once they reached it, Stephanie mashed the down button furiously, but the elevator would not rise from the floor it was on. Somebody must have been loading a lot of equipment.

“Where is Ivan?” Germy screamed from the hall at Frances.

“Eating his dinner!” Frances yelled back as she gestured for Stephanie to begin pushing Sarah down the stairs. Germy would have people up here in no time if they waited for the elevator, so it only made sense to take the stairwell. 

“Eating dinner, my ass! Where did you take him?” Jeremy rushed past the confused nurses and janitor in the hall, in an attempt to reach the two.

“Sorry Germy, the front desk just called me downstairs! I can answer some of your questions later if you want.” 

Frances ran after Stephanie and Sarah and hopped on the cart. Stephanie did the same, hoping riding the cart instead of pushing it along would decrease the amount of time it would take to reach the cleaning facility on the first floor. It turned out that it was a terrible idea. The cart kept gaining speed as the weight of all three of them pushed it down the stairs. Eventually, they ran out of stairs, and instead the cart slammed against the wall. Frances was thrown off first, landing a few feet away from the overturned cart. Stephanie had managed to hop off just in time as Sarah spilled out from under the cloth that had covered the cart.

“Frances? Are you all right?” A deep voice asked. Frances looked up to see one of the orthopedic surgeons standing next to her. She recognized the man; they had been on-and-off for almost as long as she had been working at the hospital.

“Oh, uh, hi Zeke,” Frances said, still lying on the floor. He sighed and held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed on and pulled herself up, stumbling slightly. He caught her arm again and helped to steady her. He looked over at the other two girls still sprawled out on the floor.

“I’m pretty sure I have a spork stabbing me in the ass,” Sarah complained, trying to push herself off the floor. She looked up to see the man still holding onto Frances as she let herself fall again, pretending to be dead.

“Yeah, thanks a lot Zeke. It’s not like we fell down the stairs too.” Stephanie rolled her eyes as she dusted off her pants. Her cries fell on deaf ears as Zeke still held onto Frances as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. 

“Oh, my apologies, Puebla.” He responded in a joking tone. 

“It’s not like I have a first name-”

Germy’s voice could be heard echoing in the stairwell, as loud thumping noises indicated he was on his way, probably bringing others along with him. Figuring the report for misconduct was coming, Stephanie shoved Sarah back inside the cart, ignoring her cries over being manhandled. Again. 

“It was nice seeing you Zeke, but we currently have more pressing matters to attend to,” Stephanie stated.

“Oh but Frances looks hurt. I should take her to my office and make sure she hasn’t broken anything important, or gotten a concussion.”

Almost as if on cue, Germy exclaimed, “Frances, I hope you know I have the boss with me, and he won’t be too happy to see you breaking the hospital’s code of conduct again. The second time this week!”

Frances looked up at Zeke with puppy dog eyes. “Ouch, my shin really hurts… I must have broken my leg!” It was obviously a lie, but Zeke got the message she was trying to give to him, and he carried her off to his office as Stephanie continued to transport Sarah to freedom. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, babe!” Stephanie exclaimed, still yanking the cart down the last set of stairs. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing!” Sarah yelled in fear.

“Both!”

After the bumpy ride down the stairwell, Stephanie pushed Sarah to the nearest supply closet, yeeted her in, and made the food cart look as normal as possible. Just a few moments later, Jeremy came rushing down the stairs, followed by the big man himself.

“Oh hello, Dr. Cox. Fancy seeing you down here,” Stephanie said with a big smile on her face. It was always hard to laugh calling Germy by his last name, since he was Germy Cocks, but she managed to pull herself together and stare at him straight faced.

“Where is Frances?” He demanded.

“I thought she told you that the front desk needed her. It’s all fine though, just some patient discharge papers.”

“That’s bullshit,” he growled, “I know you helped her break out the patient in solitary confinement!”

“Breaking someone out? I know we get into some scuffles here and there, but I think you are really overestimating our abilities, sir,” Stephanie smiled. 

“Dr. Cox, you told me that there was a misconduct that you wished to report. You have yet to show me anything, and are wasting my time,” The big man reprimanded. 

“Don’t worry sir, this hooligan has an escaped patient hiding in that dinner cart! Just pull the tablecloth and you’ll see!” Germy said, matter of factly. 

“Sir, I can assure you that the only thing you will find there is a pile of bent sporks. Not a patient,” Stephanie defended. With an ugly grin, Germy pushed Stephanie away from the cart and yanked the tablecloth off of the cart to reveal… nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“Dr. Cox, I know you struggle to get along with some of our employees, but reports should only be used for serious circumstances. After all the time you’ve wasted since pulling me out of the conference I was in, I bet all the doughnuts are gone. You owe me some Krispy Kreme.” The boss, whom the girls called Big Guy, stormed off in his pursuit to get a nice, glazed doughnut. It seemed like a valid reason to Stephanie.

Germy turned on his heel. “Whatever, but I know you two are up to something. Watch your backs.”

“I mean, at least  _ I  _ have a friend to watch mine for me. Can’t say the same for you.” 

Germy stomped away in a childish fit, and once Stephanie was sure that he was gone, she opened the supply closet. 

“You can come out now,” Stephanie said, moving the cart out of the way. 

“Can we leave? I think I’ve had enough of being in a hospital for now…” Sarah sighed. 

“Be my guest. You can walk your tiny ass out that door, but just know that you’re still in a hospital gown. I’m sure the men in the lobby would love to see the show you put on with them cheeks!” Stephanie laughed. 

“What am I supposed to do then?” Sarah yelled, “I don’t have any extra clothes!”

Stephanie put her hand on one of Sarah’s shoulders and whispered, “run.”

With no other choice, Sarah ran as fast as she could through the lobby, out the door, and into the parking lot. Stephanie leisurely followed. 

“Hey! Don’t forget that you owe us takeout!!!” Stephanie yelled as Sarah continued sprinting through the parking lot, turning back for only a moment to flip her off. 

“Bitch!”


End file.
